The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing management, and more particularly to usage protection of data files.
The ability to protect data while also being able to access that data from remote locations is of growing importance. However, the security of the data cannot be compromised or balanced with the ability to access. In addition, fully homomorphic encryption schemes that enable computations on ciphertext have been developed.